


Sometimes in april

by Gowonsmybby



Category: ATEEZ (Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And other things wink, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, LMFAO - Freeform, Lots of kissing, M/M, San yunho seonghwa mingi are best friends, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Teenagers, They love each other, Woosan, also i wanted to add all my babygirls but yeah that would be too many characters, but not those things smh, jungeun and san are cousins, kind of later idky, seonghwa and hyunjin act like siblings, the others help woosan through whatever happens, their teens for god sakes, wooyoung hongjoong yeosang hyunjin and jinsol become bestfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gowonsmybby/pseuds/Gowonsmybby
Summary: ·Beautiful yet thorny emotions, between two boys that draws them like a compass, wreaking them simultaneously without a place to escape to, in which they are being kind but chic, friendly but not close, having feelings for eachother but finding it annoying to date eachother··Loona olivia hye ft. Gowon & heejin song description·





	Sometimes in april

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first work on ao3 and im nervous but :] 
> 
> First off this fic is gonna be heavily inspired by japanese school cuz UH Japanese school be looking fun af. Anyway thats just what i use for reference cuz i know more about japanese school then korean. So like their in korea obviously but with japanese culture. Okay? Okay. 
> 
> I'll also give you guys references right now because i know it always helps me picture things better. WAIT! Did yall know wooyoung went to the same school as kim and chuu. EYE- so yeah thats what i based everything off ight? Ight. 
> 
> The school uniforms:  
> Wooyoung predebut-  
> https://twitter.com/ateezpix/status/1052929275886792704?s=09
> 
> Kim lip & chuu predebut-  
> https://twitter.com/hyejoosz/status/1027505068600446976?s=09

The sound of feet slapping against the pavement echoes throughout the empty streets.

Paired with his light panting, because wow he really hasn't been physically active to this extent in months.

The wind from the morning air, still having a resinating hint of 4am rain, hisses past him and flys through his hair, trickling his scalp and also ruining the to long of minutes he's spent doing it in the bathroom mirror.

With every harsh inhale of the pure earth smell that seems to always linger after a rain shower, he breaths back out, and then again. He has to admit he fucking loves this. Not the having to run for dear life, the soles of his newly bought checkered vans starting to painfully connect with the heal of his foot with every hard slap of the concrete, the weight on his right shoulder as his bag repeatedly knocks into his side, or how he knows he left his bottle of water on the kitchen counter getting out the house in a hast.

But this.

The smell, the feeling, the...the sight of early morning mist floating down the streets, how good it feels outside, theres this faint chilliness that washes over him.

And he loves it.

Perfect april weather.

He continues to make his way down the moist concrete. The concrete that belongs to the road.

There's isn't sidewalks on this side of the neighborhood, and he really doesn't want to ruin his shoes by running through the still wet grass.

So he settles for the road. Its not like cars are gonna come through the small road that wouldn't be able to fit two buses, usually this is when adults are just getting ready for the long day ahead of them probably being greeted by the sight of a teenage boy hastily running down their narrow street as they glance out the window or watever they might be doing at 8:10 in the morning.

He runs, he runs, then he simmers down into a jog, then hes fast-walking, vans clacking almost inaudibly.

Trailing along the too tall brick walls that surround the schools buildings, a gity wave of nervousness crashes over him.

And then he rounds the corner and its a sense of nostalgia the fills him up, with deja vu coming out of nowhere and hitting him off gaurd.

Like walking outside in negative degree weather while your only wearing a short sleeve, to go take the trash out. It makes him shiver. The type of shiver that runs throughout your whole body like a zap of electricity, but a fuzzy type of electricity. The ones that make your scalp tingle.

Scurrying past the entrance gates he starts to feel all the same feelings. The ones he felt on this exact same day, approximately one year ago, and all the days leading up to it. The feelings he got the first time walking past the metal entrance gate, first time stepping foot on high school ground, first time being a first year.

It was nerve racking obviously.

It all feels so overwhelming, with him just coming off an adrenaline rush. Literally racing to school.

His heart beats rapidly in his chest. He's nervous. Gosh when am i not nervous. _Why should he even be nervous?_ Its not his first day of high school. He doesn't have to read a passage out loud to the whole class. He's not about to get his ankles broke by yunho, nor is he at a cash register ready to state his recited order.

He's just going to school, for the first time in a couple months, for the first time as a second year.

Don't get him wrong he's excited... As excited as one can get for school.

A push of wind rustles the trees above him. Pedals of pale pink and white bloosms float to the ground with ease as the chattering of people get louder. Eyeing the front of the school entrace, there's three boards bside eachother. Large numbers of uniformed boys and girls gathered infront of their respective board in order to get their homeroom class number.

Stalking his way towards the boards he hopes he's able to simmy his thin frame through the group of people, and get to his homeroom before the late bell rings.

Noticing the fresh uniforms they wear he admires how they all wear them respectively, how there suppose to be worn. The boys with their white button down, dark blue v neck sweater, the same colored blazer with elegant gold trim on the borders plus the gold stamp of their schools logo on the right shoulder, all pulled together with a red tie with dark blue and white strips, pulled together with gray uncreased slacks.

The girls wear the exact same thing except a gray skirt, and the tie is interchangeable with a bow.

They all get to pick what type of shoes they wear, unlike some of his friends from different schools who have to wear those ugly, uncomfortable brown ones. Even though they get a say in outside shoes, the school provides white ones with their year color on the toes, for other activates.

The boards are usually lined next to eachother in order. So he makes his way to the second board, he can see the people start to disperse and he really really hopes he isn't late on the first day back.

Seeing alot of familiar faces, he's kinda impressed at how most of the boys from junior high days have changed completely. Physically though. He isn't that close to them to know if their personalities have changed due to the new highschool life environment.

He also notices some girls have dyed or cut their hair.

Nothing crazy because that defiantly wasn't allowed, no bold colors, or as they say only natural hair colors. But as the teachers say that, they don't allow red hair, last time he check red was natural. Most of people just settle for subtle colors so they wont get called out by administration, like chestnut brown or burgandy.

Weaving his way past the students, he actually finds it easy to make it to the front of the board. With everyone already with their homeroom and turning around to get there quick.

Stepping up to the front he tilts his head up in search of his name. He really really doesn't like how they've changed it from being in alphabetical order to class order. It makes it so much harder to find your name.

_Room 3a........cha...no_

_Room 3b......che...no_

_Room 3c.....cheo..no_

_Room 3d....cho_

A rude, hard shove to his sholder cuts off his concentration. His eyes snap from the text on the board to the body next to him ready to say something, mouth opening with the words on the tip of his tongue.

"Oh my god, im so sorry, i didn't mean to push you." Shes bowing and up before he can say anything though.

_Oh. Its just jungeun_

"Sanie?" She lets out a laugh before patting the shoulder were she shoved him. "My bad about that. You okay?"

He nods readjusting his bag, holsting it up higher on his arm while turning his head back to the board, shuffling a few feet from where he stumbled backwards. Feeling the presence of jungeun next to him, he signs, knowing he lost his spot and now he has to look through seventy names again.

"Your in room three d by the way, i saw your name while looking for mine"

He side eyes her up and down, and  she furrows her brows. "What?" Its drown out to long to be convincing.

"You better not be fucking with me because i really don't have time for it." He knows how much she likes to mess with him and he swears if he goes along with this just to find out he's in class three e all hells going to break loose.

A offended scowl flickers across her face. "Im not, i swear," she reassures. "We're in the same class, i swear foreal."

San lets a "mhmm" release from his throat.

"Okay well if you don't wanna believe me." Turning on her heel, she lifts the phone thats been resting in her hand and turns it on, showing it to san who follows her past the boards and onto the pavement that leads to the entrance. "Oh" he suddenly forgets if jungeun is lying or not.

8:26

Shit. He hadn't even thought of checking the time.

"We literally have four minutes, hurry your ass up." He puts a little pep in his step, speed walking past her and into the building. Passing the umbrella rack which contains only one long, bright green, hooked handle umbrella. The sense of nostalgia comes back. The shoe lockers, that the school doesn't use anymore lined up in rows. Now that he thinks of it, it would be cool to actually use them. All the other schools in the district do, their school is just a little more lenient with the sort of traditional things.

"Yeah four minutes. We have time." He hears as she catches up to him, they both make it to the other end of the lockers. Where the stairs are placed at each end of the building for convenience, many students are currently going up and down both sets. The ones going down are probably part of student council, or asked by a teacher to get something for them.

Turning left he nods toward the steps. "Did you forget we have to go up two flights of stairs?"

"Oh, yeah. I did... Still hasn't really set in... Y'know that we're not first years anymore."

San sends an agreeing hum her way.

Her steps up the stairs sped up."Come on though." Gets thrown over the shoulder.

Head tilting up to Watch her bounce up the stairs, he quickens his steps too. "Hey! so your just gonna leave me."

"We literally have four minutes left, hurry your ass up."

Eventually they successfully swivel past the bodies on the stairwell and in the hallway. Making it to the class door accompanied by a few other students with a couple of seconds to spare.

Walking inside sans eyes glance around the room for any specific familiar faces.

 _No.....no.....and no.....damn_.

It seems like none of his close friends are in here.

Damn.

His eyes glance back to were jungeun is, comes to find out she left the space long ago and is off to the side of the class where the windows are, taking her bag off and setting it on the desk her friend is sitting at.

_Hmph._

_Thats really not fair. At all._

So your telling him, hes gonna be in this class for a whole year, without any friends.

His eyes glance back over to jungeun talking to her friend. One he's seen plenty of times to know a few things about her, kim jiwoo.

Pushing his lips out he goes to sit at an empty seat. Which is all the way in the front. Third row, third seat. He simmies the bag off his shoulder, to lay flat down on the desk and sits down. Crossing his arms over the bag, burying his head into the sleeves of his blazer. It smells like... a new blazer. Sigh.

_Wow this is gonna be boreing._

He doesn't really know if he should consider jungeun a friend. She's family. First cousin on his dads side. They've known eachother since the fourth grade, when her and her mom moved in with his grandmother.

Having spent alot of time at his grandmothers he and jungeun were bound to become close. They were like conjoined twins all throughout elementary and middle school but over the summer when his aunt and jungeun moved out of his grandmothers house they weren't as close. Don't get him wrong they were still like twins but they were around eachother 24/7 before the whole moving out thing. Having to wake up with one another sometimes, eat breakfast, walk to school, some years they were in the same classroom, walked back home together, and ate dinner.

Nowadays, they see eachother on holidays and sometimes, they hangout with eachother on the weekend.

Two weeks ago was the last time they were in the others company. Jungeun inviting him out to a water park with a couple of friends to have fun as a group before school starts back up. One of them being jiwoo.

Kim jiwoo.

The first time they ever met was the beginning of last school year. She was new to namgu and needed friends, so jungeun being friendly, asked for her name, and insisted on showing her around the city later on.

Ever since then they've been inseparable.

The racket of the sliding door being pulled backwards and forwards startles him to an upright position. Eyes landing on the man, presumably their teacher, carring a hand full of workbooks, folders and other loose leaf pieces of paper held together with a paper clip.

All the students shoot out of their seats, the ones that were standing around the room quickly make their way back to the seat they picked out first coming in. They all do a respective bow.

The man up front makes a few steps to the podium and lays the things in his hands on the surface. "Goodmorning everyone, ill be your new teacher Mr. Im, how are you guys doing so far."

Some students bow again while they all say good in unison.

"Thats a good sign then." The smile that crosses his face shows his straight teeth, the movement of his cheeks causing his eyes to squint to a closing. Sitting down, san analyses Mr. Im. Hes tall, broad, very very broad, pitch black hair that seems to consist of some type of product to make it extra shiny as it lays perfectly in place due to a middle part.

Wearing a plain white tee shirt with a black blazer over it. Not the type the students wear, thick, stiff, kinda uncomfortable. His was thinner, made with a material that looks soft even from where he's sitting. Almost like a date night blazer... Yeah his top half definitely radiate laid back but still putting effort into how I look... _Yeah defiantly getting first date vibes._

Stretching his neck a little upwards, he tries to get a glimpse of his bottom half without the person behind him questioning his actions. Too bad, the podium blocks his sight.

"I can assume we have some students new to the school." His tiny dark brown eyes flicker across the room, clearly making eye contact with multiple students as they nod. Another shy smile spreads across his lips, he must be young.

"Thats great. At least we have something similar, I'll make sure we get through everything together," ah, that explains it. He's a newbie. Most of the teachers at kwangsun we're older, 40s or up. They've been here for a long time. Year on years on years of experience with teenage boys and girls. So when a tall, light voiced, energetic, glowing young man walks into a class room and presents his position as their new teacher anyone would assume he's new.

Focus being brought down to the stacks of items in front of him, he lifts some folders up, looking underneath them, before pulling a paper from being smushed between workbook pages.

"I'll just start with attendance and we'll move on from there."

Attendance takes longer than expected when Mr. Im decides to have whoever he calls stand up and give two facts about themselves...

It reminds him of first day activates back in 4th grade, but he gets Mr. Im is new to this whole system, which he guesses are high school teachings. Has to be. Either he was at a middle school or elementary before this year. Or maybe this is his first day teaching _teaching._

San makes a mental note to ask Mr. Im when he has free time.

After the students with the first letter of their surname before his are finished he stands up like how they had all did and he bows, because you can never be too respectful. "My names choi san," _shit_ , even though he recited what he was going to say at least forty times, he still stumbles on the words as his voice starts to quiver. _Fucking quivers, wow._ Incidents like this usually happen when he's asked to speak out loud, he doesn't know why. He's not a quiet person but hes most defiantly not obnoxious, he knows when its time to be silent and when he can talk freely.

But whenever it comes to talking out loud his voice will randomly tremble making the situation five times worse, _god i hope nobody heard that_ , they probably did though. "Im 16... And i...uhm," he can feel everyones eyes drill into him, making it harder think. _Your sixteen and you love dogs._ Just say it. He trips on these few words as he thinks about how cringey they sound, he pictured this going way better in his head. He thinks he should change up the last one to something more interesting mid-sentence and it just ruins everything.

"I like dogs."

"Aww come on, why don't you guys spice it up some. I've heard almost the same thing from all eight of you. Come on, give me something a little more interesting."

The chews on the inside of his cheek don't respond audibly so Mr. Im sighs. "How come your sixteen while everyone else is seventeen... Whens your birthday?"

"July tenth."

"Ah, I see, so you'll be turning seventeen in a couple of months." He gets a nod in return. It's quiet for a while as san just stands, towering over his classmates looking back at the teacher. Hesitating to sit back down or not Mr. Im speaks up. "One more san, just tell us something else about yourself, and i don't wanna hear anything about animals or video games."

Mind racing for something to say thats interesting he blurts the first thought that popped into his head. "I love the rain."

The bright smile touches san on an emotional level. _Why_. "The rain? Hmm. Haven't heard that one before."  He lets out an airy laugh before looking at his attendance sheet, san plops down hearing the next name be called.

... _Their gonna be doing what? Did he really just jinx himself earlier._

So yeah. Come to find out all the students are going to be pulled back into the life of shoe lockers. All his seventh grade memories come back, but those were just cubbies. Supposably their going to go down stairs to the auditorium as a class after lunch, to get the white shoes.

_The bell rings for lunch and wow almost forgot i don't have any friends._

Nearly everyone gets up out of their seats heading out of class, or over to were others are already clustered together, taking out their lunch boxes, starting to pick at their food.

He has no idea what classes his friends have, so if he was thinking about heading over toward them he should probably figure that out first.

_San: where y'all at?_

_Yunho is typing..._

_Yunho: i was just about to ask you, me hwa and mingi are all in 2c but were aboutta head to the basketball court tho._

_San: outside or inside?_

_Yunho: inside_

"San!" His head snaps toward the direction it was called from.

"Jungeun." He calls back in a playful tone, just to mess with her, before looking back down at his phone typing a _k_. Even from how far she is, approximately two rows away, all the way by the window, he can still hear her say something under her breath. "San! Come here."

Sigh.

"Yeah?" He makes eye contact with jiwoo first before he sits on the chair jungeun had voluntarily stole from somewhere so he could sit.

"You want some?" Jiwoo offers, tipping her bag of chips towards him, giving a full view inside of the half empty bag. He accepts, because _i love this flavor._

Shoving them inside his mouth jungeun lets out a small chuckle while downing a small bottle of stawberry milk, and san already knows whats coming. "I love the rain." She imitates, kinda spot on. She's fully laughing now that there isn't a coughing hazard.

He sees jiwoo smile, at the joke or the fact jungeun his laughing hard now. Honestly he doesn't see why it's that funny. "What?"

"Nothing," wheeze and a slap on his knee later, "it was just funny how you said it, like really funny."

Knocking her hand away, he pushes his lips out. "Well, your the only one i see laughing."

"What do you mean? Jiwoo's laughing too, right jiwoo."

"I was laughing at you more than anything, i don't see whats wrong with him loving the rain."

"I never said anything was wrong with it, it's just the way he said it," and shes laughing again. "I-I love the rain." She imitates making her voice squeaky and unsteady.

Damn, that hurt.

"Listen, jungeun if you made me come over herw just to watch u laugh at me, i think imma-"

"Yah! Im just playing around," she wheezes one last time before pulling him back down to his seat. "Chill, i actually called you over here because I know your friends aren't in here. We should be like friends."

One of sans and jiwoos eyebrows go up. "You know, like...class buddies."

"Aren't we already class buddies?" Jiwoo inquires punching a hole in her juice box with the dull straw. "Duh, thats why sans here. You guys aren't that close, and he doesn't even consider me a friend."

"Why not?"

Chips are in sans mouth when jungeun turns toward him, expecting an answer. "Because, we're family." Comes flying out just like two tiny chunks of chips, they land on his blazer and he immediately looks down to swipe them away.

"Why can't family be friends?"

Jungeun sticks her hand out, in some sort of sassy maner. "Thats what I've been trying to figure out."

"Because family is family, and friends are friends. Say you have a brother and you guys are close, like super close but guess what he's family. Thats just what family is, their close to you, and their just family."

Jiwoo stares blankly at him.

"That made no sense."

San slightly throws his head back. "Ugh."

"San never makes sense." Jungeun comments going back to her drink.

"I do make sense, I just... Can't explain these type of things."

"Okay so if im just family because of how close I am, then whats yunho to you?"

"A friend, my best friend."

"Hwa?"

"My best friend."

"Mingi?"

"My best friend."

"Okay, so how close are you to them?"

"Very." Jungeun rolls her eyes, "obviously, but are they closer to you than i am?" San thinks for a minute. Jungeun? She was so close to him, on an emotional, spiritual, physical level. Hes known her longer than all of the boys, he tells her everything, she knows everything about him to his sleeping habits, to when he last cried. Even if they haven't been that close recently she is still as talked too as yunho or mingi. Shes like a sister to him, but with the guys its different, kind of? They relate more on a physical level obviously since guys are guys. He really really cares for them, but there's something different about his relationship with jungeun and the boys... Now that he thinks about it.

"No one person is closer than the other but...ugh! I dont know." He sees jiwoo open a cinnamon bun up and take a bite, he brought money with him today with the plan of going downstairs toward the vending machine, or the food post down the hallway but- "so do you look at me on the same level as mingi, hwa or yunho?"

"Yes."

"There we have it!" She does a loud clap, and presses her lips together like a know it all. Well he guesses he sees it from her perspective. If he views her as a family member and the boys as best friends shouldn't they be interchangeable, because he holds them on the same level on closeness... Does that even make sense? Maybe. Just maybe.  "That doesn't mean anything it just means your family. Like i said before."

"San, honey stop."

Jiwoo catches him glance at her cinnamon bun and pushes it into his personal space, gesturing for him to take a bite. Kind of awkward on his end because that was unexpected, but why wouldn't she do it. When she'd do it with jungeun or anyone of her other friends. San appreciates that. Appreciates that she's an easygoing person who likes to include everybody. He remembers a couple weeks ago when they all went to the water park. There was at least six girls with no more than three boys, that he'd never seen before, and is pretty sure jungeun wasn't associated with them. Most likely friends of a friend. Everyone was in the water or off somewhere no-one knew where while he sat all alone because, "your such a party pooper." Defiantly stated by jungeun who had spent minutes trying to convince him to come back into the water after she had intentionally jumped on his back, pulling him with all her strength backwards into the water. Yeah, you can say he almost drowned, and that he was mad at her and the water for betraying him, going into his nose, pinching his brain through his nostrils. So he stomped over to the seats, all lonesome for a couple minutes after being called a pooper. Jiwoo kindly asked, if he was all right and if he wanted a towl to dry off, if he wanted to go back in to join the others after long minutes of silence with the chattering and giggles of people around them. When he had said no, she offered to walk back to the changing rooms so they could get cotton candy.

_A "Have you ate anything yet?" Is thrown his way as she slides the colorful beach towl over her shoulder. "No" is said into the air while he watches her hands grab pieces of hair from the back and quickly bring them up, twisting it into a bun then wrapping the hair tie around it. "Me neither, wanna get something to eat? I saw a person selling cotton candy right outside the entrance." The water park they were in was just a small part of the humongous amusement park. "I was thinking hotdogs but sure." San gets up from the white strapped chair, starts to walk around it to collect his things, "we can always get some afterwards. Maybe even try some of the rides. I heard about this one called the cheetahs red ball." None of them came with the intention to go around the park, so when rides are mentioned san thinks while picking up the jewlery he took off before jumping into the water, being to excited to notice when they were all changing in the locker room. "Not right after though, don't want you to throw up on me." She's giggling like a ten year old when she says "oh defiantly, i most defiantly don't want our first hang out to be ruined by me throwing up on you." For some reason he's feeling much better than he was five minutes ago but then again he notices the floor threatening to burn the bottom of his feet. "I know it burns like hell." She lets out a silent laugh as she waits, shifting from one foot to the other. "I think we should probably change back into our regular clothes, if we don't wanna get sunburned." He nods following her back to the building that holds their clothes._

He takes a small bite and jiwoo pulls back looking at jungeun, who obviously has something to say. "So your telling m- wait. What do you think of your best friends as?"

She's met with furrowed brows. "My friends" duh. He wants to add but he's being stopped. "So just friends? Not like brothers?"

Actually. Yeah. He does. Most of them have sleep over at his house for days on end, meeting his parents and even eating dinner with them as a family. Sometimes when their over his house as a group sans mother asks yunho to help her with something. He barges back into the room after three rounds have been played. Telling them how shes once again asked him to help her make something because he knows san would complain about not wanting to at the moment, in exchange he gets to have a large amount of that something while she wraps the rest up to take over to whom evers house.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"It does- it means that friends can be seen as your family and your family can be like your friends."

Anyway. "What are you trying to accomplish here? To have the title of a friend?-"

"Best friend actually." She interupts. "Okay, here," he stands up from his chair, scooching it back with a scraping sound. He pats her shoulder, "you want it so bad so here, you have it, your now one of my best friends."

"Is this an orientation or something?"

"No, im just gonna go get something to eat before lunch ends, wanna come?' He asks both of them, jiwoo seems to look to jungeun for an answer, and jungeun just shakes her head. "No thanks, but bring me back another milk yeah?"

"Uhm no," his eyes glanced from the two girls. "Why can't you guys just come with me."

Jungeun crosses her legs, the tip of her high top black and white converse lightly knocking into his calf. Looking up at him with her cheek resting in her palm, it seems like shes trying to convince him, her lips poke out for a split second. "Because im comfortable."

"Uh huh." Totally not convinced. "You sure? I can tell when your lying, you know that right? You do that weird thing with your lips, that make you look like grandma."

Her head jolts back like the insult slapped her. "I do not!" She looks at Jiwoo for approve, who just sing songed a "Do too." Jungeun scoffs.

One day Jiwoo had come to their grandmothers house to retrieve Jungeun for a long day of Christmas shopping. She had met their grandmother at the door, was asked to come inside. Jiwoo waits on the couch for jungeun to get finished with whatever shes doing. San asked her if she ever noticed the thing jungeun did with her top lip. Jiwoo had nodded confused but when san told her to pay attention to his grandmothers lips the next time she talks it all made sense.

"Whatever. Ill tell you later, but can you please buy me another." She rattling the empty milk bottle. "Alright, you got money?"

One Roll of the eyes later. "No"

"Then i can't do anything for you." He would buy it for her but there's no extra cash on him. Only change and a couple bills that he's pretty sure will be gone after he buys his sandwich and juice. "Here," jiwoo interrupts a beg from jungeun. Twisting around to open her bag that lays on the floor in an upright position. They watch as she takes out a cute little pouch with yellow animated cartoon characters on it pulling out some bills. "Could you buy me a bag of chips also, like these." pointing to the empty salt and vinager chip bag on the desk as he takes the money. "Okay."

After he's swiveled out the class, down the hallway and the stairs to the first floor were he got into one of the shortest lines. He was given his plastic wraped sandwich in less than a minute. Walking outside there's many students sitting at tables or benches eating out of their lunch boxes.

The air feels so good, not heavy with humidity or filled with invisible ice flakes. Instead it's light except for the chatter, laughs and shouting that fills it. The sun shines brightly above, the opposite of beaming hot. Just enough to cure the chills of each fan of wind. His shoes scrap the pavement as he walks toward the vending machine that leans against the wall.

"Hey, san." Pressing enter, he's turning around to be greeted with a bright smile, lit eyes, friendly wave. "Hi," bending down quickly to collect his peach soda without seeming rude he faces the girl again and smiles at her. _Hyunjin was it?_

"Im hyunjin, if you forgot," she walks the few steps next to him, he's internally startled for a moment but then he sees the change in her hand and how see pushes each coin in with her thumb. _Hyunjin. Hm._ He defiantly remembers her from seventh grade year. They were in the same class, her sitting two or three seats in front of him. "I didn't forget you." She hums in response pressing the buttons before what looks like chocolate milk falls. Reminding him to buy jungeun and jiwoos things. "But you did forget my name." Not really, "i knew it, just wasn't sure if i was right or not."

He notices that her hair is tyed into a uneven ponytail and the sweat that barely liters her skin. Figuring she was probably playing something before grabbing a drink. When hyunjin is opening her milk practically chugging it, he lets out an airy laugh, putting in jiwoos money, pressing the proper buttons for the strawberry milk.  "What were you playing?"

Throwing her head forward she lets out a "huh?"

"I figured you were doing something to make you all sweaty and stuff." Her already big eyes open wider as her hands fly to the back of her neck. "Is it that bad?"

"No, i barely even noticed it. I was just asking." Shifting over to the other vending maching that carries packaged food. He does the same as before. "Oh, i was just in the gym playing a basketball. Oh! You know yunho, hwa and all of them are there too?"

Hwa? When did she get that close to them to be calling him by his nickname.

"Your close to Seonghwa?" Hyunjin nods her head, making her ponytail bounce up and down. "Yeah, we're really close, i mean not as close as you guys, but i recently moved in next to him and yeah..."

"Oh i see."

"Yeah... So you heading to the gym? I heard them talking about you being with them." He looks down at the things in his hands, hyunjin looks too. "I want to but i was suppose to be getting these for eun and jiwoo."

"You want me to give it to them?" A smile some how appears on sans face _. I almsot forgot how nice she is._ "No, it's fine you don't have to.

After an insist, an im already going that way, plus a couple of friendly smiles, hyunjin grabs the things from his hands heading their seperate ways.

Already hearing the shout of "this way, this way." Girls laughing, jumbeled up with the squeak of shoes, he walks in seeing a large group of boys at one side of the court while the other side is people gathered in a circle talking while one holds a volleyball.

"San!" Eyes narrowing on the specific voice seonghwa emerges from the cluster of boys talking about a foul. "Hwa," cut off by the tightest hug hes received in a while. Seonghwa was overseas during the break, his dad being a journalist, getting payed to visit countrys just to write vivid descriptions on them. Seonghwas dad decided to bring along his family this time around causing the boys to only see seonghwa through facetime.

"I missed you so much." Getting thrown from side to side with every word, he pats the others back. "Me too, but your about to crush my ribs." Released he gets to have a good look at his face. Wow. Is it bad that all the pixiclated facetimes made him forget just how pretty Seonghwa was. Now that he has a serious tan, his facial features stand out ten times more. The slope of his nose is just wow, but thats just what san thinks. _I defiantly have some sort of nose kink_.

"Stop staring at my nose you weirdo." Is thrown in his face as seonghwa lets out a laugh disconnecting from him. San averts his eyes, watching how the group of boys continue with their game.

"You wanna join or something?"

"No, just watching." His gaze comes back to seonghwa. "You know who i just ran into at the vending machine?"

"Hmm." Is thought by the black haired boy with sweat glistening off his hair line. "Hyunjin?"

Shocked by his answer he responds with a "hyunjin?"

"Yeah, she told me she was heading to the vending machine, why are you looking like that?"

"Nothing, i just wasn't expecting you to guess her." Handing his peach soda to seonghwa he looks down at it in confusion, but takes it with no question as san starts to unwrap his chicken sandwich. "So basically, i was going to get that," he nods his head gesturing to the can Seonghwa's holding. "and we talked for the first time. Ever. Maybe not ever. But that was our first conversation." Seonghwa hums. "Wait before you continue, can we sit over there." The wall. "Yeah," they walk over there, sitting down, backs against the wall as san takes another bite. "So basically she said something like yunho and hwa are in the gym, and i was so suprised, because only your good friends call you hwa. I never knew you guys talked. I never knew you guys were good friends."

"Well, i didn't find it that important to talk about." He says this as he toys with the soda can. Making san raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean not important. You have a close friend, thats a girl. She literally calls you hwa, only me, mingi, yunho and eun call you that."

"That doesn't really mean anything, you have a close friend that's a girl, who calls you sanie."

San scoffs, mouth full of lettuce. "She's my cousin, and so do you guys." He was about to add something about her not being his friend, but i did just agree with eun that shes one of my best friends now.

"Exactly, you guys call me hwa too."

"But she's not related to you."

"Well," lifting the metal piece, snapping the lid open, he takes a sip. "I kind of see her as...a sister or cousin. I don't know, but defiantly not what your implying. Defiantly not."

"Why not, She's cute, i mean-" sentence cut off by seonghwas glance to the left and a raised eyebrow, now its time to defend himself. "Yah- chill." He whines knocking into Seonghwas side. "This is about you, not me."

"You say she's cute?" He already hears the tease in his voice. "Yeah but not like that, I'm just being objective."

"Hmm. I see."

Sans eyes flickers across the others face and when he sees a question about to bubble up in his throat, he changes the subject. "But back to what i was asking. Why not?" He hasn't actually asked anything that would make sense enough to put in the blank space of his sentence, but Seonghwas smart enough to understand. "I just told you. I just see her more of a sister at most,"

"Mhm."

"Like when she first moved into the house next door, my mom went over to greet them to the neighborhood, those sort of things. She came back calling my name from down the hallway and when i came out my room, hyunjin was in the kitchen with my mom. She told me to show hyunjin around the neighborhood. I dont know what happened from there, but you know, i already kind of knew her from school and we just got along."

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

San reaches for his soda and drinks some. Eyes watching students bounce a volleyball back and forth on theit forearms. "Why- nevermind."

Sans attention flickers back to the body next to him. With furrowed brows. "Hmm?"

"I was just- i really don't know how to phrases this, but why don't you have a girlfriend yet? Or like...why don't you show interest in people." San stares at him for a while his own brain looking for an answer. Obviously he's thought of these things before. Back in middle school when girls would confess to him, he wondered why he always turned them down in the lightest of terms. Usually he would just say, _im sorry, i would want to, but im not allowed to date_. That would usually let them down easy with a _no its okay, i just really wanted you to know how i feel_. Truth be told, he would feel like the absolutely worst person on the planet, because he lied. One, his parents actually do allow him to date. Two, he defiantly wouldn't _want to_. Theres just something about the whole like then date thing. He usually would prefer the liking thing. He just likes the feeling of having a crush, the dating thing scares him. Big time.

"I mean... it's just not my style."

"Which one? The dating thing or the girlfriend thing."

_The what now?_

He goes wide eyed, looking up from the pink can in his hand. "I-I... The dating thing. Defiantly the dating thing."

"Oh." Seonghwa says smoothly like he didn't just ask if san didn't like girls. Sans mind is racing, the train has just ran off tracks and Seonghwa's just sitting there like nothing happened, stealing the soda from sans grasp, probably drinking the remains.

His attention is being brought up from his half eaten sandwich with lettuce, cheese and tomatoes spilling out of it messily, by a rough nudge to his arm. "Wha-"

"Look, their staring at us." He looks over to the group of boys that were playing basketball, mingi and yunho look at them as one of the dark brown headed boys say something, yunho nods, then calls Seonghwas name out loud, indicating for him to come over to were they stand. "Come on." Seonghwa lightly kicks him as he gets to his feets. "Uhm, they only asked for you. Ima sit right here and eat my sandwich. Seonghwa sighs turning towards yunho and pointing down towards san. Silently asking if he wants san too. Yes, he does.

San exhales sharply when they make it to the group, all eyes on them. Seonghwa seems to be unbothered, walzing into the circle without a care. Probably because he actually knows them. While san only associates with three out of the seven people there. Mingi comes up behind him, arm dropping to his shoulder, slightly startling him. "San, this is hongjoong, wooyoung and yeosang, we all just actually got to know eachother, it'll only be right for us to let you in too."

"Uhm, okay." His eyes flicker to all the familiar faces. These three were considered the cool kids. Not really but thats how you would generalize them. They didn't act stuck up or rude as some cool kids he's seen in movies, they were just known. For a number of reasons. One, they were absolutely beautiful. Two, they were talented. Three, they were such good people, from what is tossed around school.

Yeosang stands timidly, both arms stretched pressing the basket ball into his stomach. _He's so fucking gorgeous_. The curls in his hair seem so natural as they frame his forehead, laying in pretty, loose curls just on top of his brows. The pinkish birth mark that lingers at the end of his right eye adds a sort of uniqueness to him. His round eyes seem to stare unfocused as mingi says something along the lines of new shoes. Hongjoong catches his attention as he grabs the ball from yeosangs arms, starting to toy with it. _Fuck, his nose. Is absolutely perfect._ The slope of it to the way it curves over connecting with his upper lip. Least to say is his kink is really trying to take over recently. Everytime he sees a perfect nose, he just wants to stare, and gush, maybe touch, run his fingers down the bridge. Seonghwa seems to catch his staring, elbowing him in the upper arm.

 _Oh_.

Maybe seonghwa was bruising him at the moment because he caught the staring too. Wooyoung. Was currently staring the living day lights out of him. Maybe he zoned out, or is actually looking past him. When he first looked in his direction their eyes met for a split second before san averted his gaze onto the shiny floor. _Weird_.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway. I tried yall. Yall like it? Should i continue or delete my existence cux im a flop?


End file.
